V for Vanquish
by psymon twin
Summary: i dont own the characters, thie is a story me in my friend made up out of roleplay, jl comedies, with other characters starring V, enjoy


Me, in the friend in** bold**.

Pilot: We have arrived to London enjoy your stay Beast gets off the plane, in looks for his ride

B: Where is my ride?

L: Over here are you Henry McCoy

B: umm yes, and you are

L: My name is Lestat welcome to London, if you follow me will go

B: Umm Ok

**V: November is right around the corner I must prepare, Be the end I'll fight V for Vicious, Sid vicious I dedicate this to you, Anarchy for the UK and now I FIGHT TO THE Oww! What the oh thats going to leave a mark... hey who's the blue guy.**

B: Excuse me, watch were your going

**Sabertooth: Grrrrrr**

L: Oh my it's a monster

B: Now thats rude of you

L: Sorry

B: You, Mr. Whoever you are, wait who are you anyway

**S: Why do you need to know blue furball**

B: Oh shut up...you...Mufasa

**V: Excuse me is there a disagreement I since trouble in the horizon and it's the shade of blue with scent of old tiger fur, while the English man stands in silence. I must intervene.**

B: Intervene, excuse me but what are you trying to say, Im a monster just because im covered in blue fur doesn't mean I have good posture

L: My god what's that

B: My hand you idiot

L: Oh nice Rolex

B: Thank you

**V?**

**S!**

**V?**

**S: So, phantom of the opera who are you?**

**V:I'm many things lad, I am the letter V, vigilante , vicious, Violator of society, a violent viper out for blood, vengeance with a vendetta, so you can just call me...V**

B: You must really be obsessed with the letter V

L: Now there something in the sky

B: Would you please stop being sarcastic

L: No really it something in the sky a huge spaceship crashes in the plane

B&L: Holy crap!

**V: Oh my Christian God **

**S: Grrrrrr**

Predator roars and gets out his spaceship

P: ROARRR...wait this doesn't look right

**V: V for valid parking**

**S: Ok, when did Halloween start**

B: Why are you still wearing a costume, Oh Im so rude

L: It's hideous

P: What... who you calling hideous

**V: Let me guess, government**

B: What do you mean, government

L: Oh great... Im a go somewhere

P: You...grrr

L: Runs

P: chases

B: Really what's wrong with the government

**V: Brother Smurf, the government is the reason why the world needs viagra**

**S: Let me guess V for viagra**

**V: ...I wasn't going to say that**

**S: Hey Lestat, can head wait up**

B: Viagra, goodness why are you so mad, well sometimes I hate the government but it can't be that bad

P: You know I thought the same thing, this world does need a boost

L: gone somewhere

**V: All we need is God...and viagra ha ha ha ha ha ha um clears throat but anyways hey where's that V for Vampire**

P: I chased him away, where's the good hunting ground

B: I don't have time for this, I have to go

Storm: Hank, I been looking all over for you

B: Ororo ?

**S: Hey, don't you owe me a scream**

**V: Scream for what**

Storm: What the hell, I thought you were dead Lightning strikes next to predator

P: the ooman female is pissed

B: You think that, wait til the tornadoes in hurricanes come

**V: Hey speaking of boom it's almost time to play the music. Remember, remember the fifth of November the ow what the!**

**S: You were going to use another V word**

**V: I was not bit, I think she feels V for violated**

**S: See**

**V: I can't help it, hey predator stop acting like a baby**

P: in the corner I should of never came

Storm: Violated, ventilated and vicious damn it another strike

P: Ahhhhh runs

B: Now Ororo calm down, I don't think he meant it that way

P: yells from the corner hello I seen the movie it cried rape strike ahh damn it

**V: Hey she's got it V for vocabulary**

**S: SHUT UP**

Storm: to make things straight what did yo mean

B: Nothing Bad my dear, just playing strike whoa ok what did you do

**V: YYYEEEOOOWWW**

Storm: God damn it you monster

P: great it's over, are you ok

Storm: Kinda, you want me to scream for what

B: Now I go

**Marv: Ok this is not sin city**

**S:Ohhh No**

B: Whoa, now thats what you call a barbarian

Storm: Now I need sleep, where's the hotel

B: Im going to but one problem

Storm: And that would be

P: All of you are on the same floor

Storm: What, wait how did you know

P: Umm...cuz Im on that floor, I knew I needed a room it my ship crashed

**M: Man how come everywhere I am there's a conflict DAMN IT...huh Goldie it's you**

**S: Okey wait im not Goldie**

**V: You're a V for vicious pet you violent violator**

**M: What is with him and the letter V**

**S: I don't know **

**M: GOLDIE**

**S: NOOOOOO**

Storm: Do you have a Victionary

B: I think wait a minute takes out a laptop yep there is a such thing

P: I have one, quite a lot of words with strong meaning

B: Oh goodness not you to

Storm: Goldie, im gonna call you Goldie for now on laughs in the sky turns sunny

**S: No No Noooooo**

**V: Ha ha ha ha ha ha **

**S: What's so funny**

**V: Goldie? More like dirty, please if he's Goldie Im Im...Umm AAA V for no voice**

Storm: Goldie, Goldie...Ahh let go

B: ooo uh oh spaghetti oh's

P: repeat X-Men

**S: SHUT...UUUUP**

**M: Ya'll have issues and Im too unstable for this, I need my medicine**

B: Im all blue, storms being choked, Mr. V is well V, Predator acting like a baby, and Goldie is well in animal

P: Look who's talking

**V: Time for the music to play, Predator Im going to read your help**

P: Ok, ready when you are

Storm: Sabre...tooth...sorry...can we work this out

B: Ok

**V: Ok everyone to Big Ben**

**M: Ta Wa**

**V: Big Ben London's monument**

**M: Whatever**

**V: Ok Predator you need to be inside Big Ben**

P: Big Ben , wh's Big Ben

B: Hmm

**V: Big Ben is the building with the large clock on it, that your going to blow up**

B: Are you insane, thats almost a shrine of London

P: Oh great but; I still need back up for the guards umm sabertooth or I call you victor

Storm: great I can breath

**V: Predator I've studied your great species, you can turn invisible can't you. Beast by the time were done no one will be inside**

**S: The rock group**

**V: No you idiot, beside's bombing buildings is the only way to get the government attention. Brother smurf don't fear the governments the government should fear you.**

**M: And me**

Storm: What about me, I want in on the action

B: If I don't get a good part Im not in

P: Umm one prob, My invisibility cloak kinda hay wired when I crash so umm plan B

**M: fine I'll take the guards, predator you sneak in**

**V: Good storm create a diversion, beast once I kill the government officials you have the power to take over and make a better society for every human, mutant, alien, vampire, and Marv.**

B: Hmm I kinda like that idea

Storm: Diversion, I need to pissed off for that

P: NOOO NO more

Juggernaut: I said where's the bathroom I need to piss badly

**V: Fine storm fry the guards, predator stop crying, Beast get ready play the music we must start the fifth of November**

J: I said where's the bathroom

B: How about this, I go to the president in negotiate, Marv in saber take the guards, storm take out the power, and predator set the bombs and you do what you do best

J: Finally, hey weather witch, you never called me and I hate being rejected

**V: Beast no negotiating I tried that last November, it didn't work but the rest sounds good and Whoa where did the big guy come from**

Storm: No chance in hell

J: Hey do you know who I am, Im jugg...

Storm: yeah yeah I know

J: speechless Did ... she...ooo me like

B: Ok will take him in as well

**V: Fine Storm do whatever CAN WE JUST DO THIS PLEASE**

**M:...I gotta pee**

B: Ok everyone take a bathroom break and meet back here, hey saber what you sniffing

J: Hmm pretty in tough

Storm: Watch it mister...Umm Im taking

P: What by who

B: Questioning minds want to know

**V: What is this a rebellion or a field trip** **come on**

B: Will find out later, lets get to business

**V: Do you X-Men have this problem, Jesus, Mary, Joseph, David, Samson, Gabriel, John, Adam, Eve, Cain, Abel, um Matthew, GOD**

**M:...Don't ever use any of those names in vain again**

**V: Okay I'm sorry but can we piss in move on**

B: Let's just go with the plan already

J: Ya

Storm: Seriously

P: Bombs set to go

**V: Okay lets go...V for valor**

**S: Ok shut up**

P: Predator to V, Im posted at the front gate

Storm: Im on some building

B: Im in my rental car on the way to the president penthouse

**V: DIDN'T I SAY NO NEGOTIATING**

B: Im not negotiating, Im just standing, ooo KFC

**V: Beast don't you dare**

B: But I didn't eat nothing all day

Storm: Umm V we have a visitor

**V: Beast if you mess this up someone may die**

**S: Whoa what...we didn't discuss this**

**M: ooo me first**

**V: Beast get away from the chicken**

B: But...can't...resist...must...ROARRR...I'll have a 5 piece with diet coke

Storm: Umm V...V...Aaahhh...static

P: What the?

**V: Beast, Beast take the cock out of your mouth**

**S: Whoa whoa whoa what**

**M: Okay wait a minute take what out**

B: God damn it, hey Storm...Storm...Ororo...are you there

P: I don't hear her

Storm: ...static...

J: Umm am I the only one who noticed she's missing

**V: For goodness sake is she on her period**

**S: Storm WHAT**

**V: Okay Jugwat where are you**

J: It's Juggernaut Damn idiot, and haven't you heard, the lady missing

P: Yeah she did refer to "visitor"

B: Mmm chicken...Ooo sorry what was that

J: Just shut up furball

**V: Hush Beast, Okay Jugwat what was that**

J: She's missing and it's Juggernaut dumbass

P: Oh here's her walkie talkie, we have a problem

**V; Oh Jesus**

**M: HEY**

**V: Ooo sorry Marv, ok jugwat, predator stay where you are**

B: Now what are you gonna do

P: Alrighty then

J: Gad damn it, are you going to search

**M: HEY**

J: Excuse my language, hey sabertooth stop scratching the upholstery

B: We must find Ororo if it's the last thing we...BURPPPP sorry

**V: ...**

**S: V,V,V aaa Beast Jugwat I think we have a problem**

J: Im getting impatient, FIRST OFF MY NAME IS JUGGERNAUT, SECOND STORM MISSING, THIRD PREDATOR SCARED OF THUNDER, FORTH V NOT RESPONDING AND LAST BUT NOT LEAST Sabertooth playing with yarn?

**M: First of all Juggaforgot calm down I'm getting a headache, second wise where is V, third wise I can't...find...my medicine, fifth wise**

**S: You forgot four**

**M:...Foruth wise where is Storm and Goldie, and fifth wise aaa umm**

**S: What**

**M: I FORGOT I NEED MY MEDICINE**

B: Stop yelling and calm down

J: CALM DOWN Mufasa chasing a puppy for nothing

P: Well there they go

**V: THATS IT, THATS IT, I'VE HAD IT, Y'ALL ARE MESSING UP EVERYTHING DAMN IT TO HELL ALONG WITH THE GOVERNMENT NOW, EVERYONE CALM DOWN AND GET IT RIGHT**

**M:...**

**S:...Whoa**

P: Where have you been?

J: Hello, were still looking for storm

B: She's asleep in the back of the car best if you guys keep it down

P: 3...2...1

J: WAIT

**V: 15 minutes later...V steaming and extremely pissed**

P: Patting V shoulder I tried

J: Ok were good Thunder Holy crap

Storm: I can never get sleep

P: Aaahhh start the music

J: Mufasa in the building

B: LaLaLaa

**M: I still need my medicine**

**S: I was better off with Magneto**

**V: I was better off in prison with screaming BODIES, EVIL DOCTORS, CORRUPTED PRIEST, AND BEING STUCK IN A ROOM WITH DEAD RATS, PREDATOR STOP TOUCHING ME BARK, BARK, BARK DMX BITCH**

**S: Whoa**

**Lil Jon: YEAH**

**S: Okay who was that**

Storm: Little Jon

B: Hell I'll start 3...2...1 BOOM

J: Holy crap the big clock goes boom

P: ooookay

**V: Why did I get up this mourning**

B: I wonder the same thing

Storm: Need...sleep...can't...hey sabertooth don't look at me

J: DID YOU GUYS SEE THAT IT WAS AWESOME

**S: Purrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr**

**M: I have a headache**

**V: Why is the music just starting?**

J: OH GOODNESS IT'S SO COOL

LJ: OKEY...WHAT

Storm: your purring scares me

B: I can purr to my dear but im MAD

Lil Jon: OKEY

P: Im lost?

**V: Some one kill Lil Jon so I can V for vanish**

Storm: DON'T...DO...THAT...Im uncomfortable

J: WHOA THAT was cool with the explosions and such

B: SHUT UP

P: zzzzzzz

**V: Never mind I'll do it myself**

**LJ: WHAT**

LJ: IM GONE runs

Lestat: comes back Did I miss something Oh my it's a disaster

**M: Naaaawww ya think**

Storm: kicks sabertooth Stay...Away

J: Awww man it's over

**V: Thank God**

**M: Oh there's my medicine and there's Goldie**

**Everyone: WHOA WHAT**

**S: I thought she was dead**

**V: I thought didn't exist**

Storm: I thought she was tall

P: I thought she was fat

B: I thought she had a twin

L: And I thought this would never end

**Goldie: Ready to go**

**M: yeah let's go**

**V:...What the hell just happened**

B: Im leaving I still have a meeting to go to

P: I have to find antarctica

Storm: Let go of my arm Mufasa

J: MAN I got no where to go

**S: Fine Jingerbot come with me**

J: It's Juggernaut BITCHES

L: Oh well by, Oh my heart attack

Storm: And where do I go, oh Hank wait up

**V: I must vanish**

**S: don't you mean V for vanish**

**V:...Yes, Yes I do**

**FIN**

My characters: Beast, Storm, Juggernaut, Predator

My Friend characters: V, Sabertooth, Marv Goldie

Special guest character: Lil Jon

Review in there shall be more, later


End file.
